No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way
:You may be looking for the NOLF2 mission A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way (commonly shortened to No One Lives Forever 2, abbreviated NOLF2), is a video game developed by Monolith Productions and published by Sierra Entertainment. It was released on September 30, 2002. This is the second game in the No One Lives Forever series, it's a sequel to The Operative: No One Lives Forever. The third game, Contract J.A.C.K. was released after NOLF2, but is a prequel to this game. Gameplay NOLF2 is a first-person shooter built on stealth. There are a wide variety of weapons and gadgets that the player can use to work their way through the missions. Although arsenal is narrowed down to a few pieces, the main purpose of firearms still same with a few familiar names and an addition of new sleek gadgets here and there. Choice of mission start equipment is now a removed feature but as you progress through the missions, Archer proves herself to be resourceful once again and uses many different weapons with great effectiveness. Like previous installment of the series, second game follows the stealthy route on its missions and rewards it so. Enemies always intrigued by noises they hear as always and cameras still a part of the defenses of H.A.R.M facilities. One of the major features in game play is being able to hide in dark places to be invisible until player moves and ability to lean peek through gates and door ways to gather information about enemy positions also shoot. While rather scarce to find, Archer can also heal in this sequel unlike first game, by picking up First Aid Kits or Bandages that lay around. Although random, sometimes even by searching bodies of fallen enemies can help Archer to survive and reward with varying armor bonuses and healing items. So even if player finally lost their Body Armor after a long battle, there's always a way of recovery once they survive. Many new gadgets come to Archer's aid to disable and distinguish confused offenders and bystanders such as tracking devices for darted enemies to be located by her new radar also shocking devices, glue bombs, Banana, and Sleeping Gas Grenade. When cornered or located, utility gadgets are a reliable way to get around without hurting innocents and ditch the chasers. Non-lethal ways of dispatching enemies often proven to be not rewarding; that is due to game setting rules about re-spawning enemies and idle unarmed enemies resetting their own state. Enemies will always keep pouring in from area exits to replace missing patrols and disarmed enemies gain their weaponry back after being helpless long enough. As an exception however, sometimes non-lethal ways are encouraged in the levels to not hurt innocents and recover the situation. While Archer apparently lose some of her firearms compared to series first game, she gains mass access to firearms on the field way quicker also introduced a few new ones with general purposes. However lacking the opportunity for upgrades, unlockable modifications and lacking counterparts for different purposes. Gadgets usually become a staple of equipment in the missions while Archer have to improvise to find exotic weaponry on the field, sometimes by revealing secret areas. Different types of ammunition kept as a feature in the game like the first one but list of available ammunition types are rather very specific and limited to one alternative to standard bullets per weapon. As the player gathers Intelligence items and completes mission objectives (some are optional) they will earn Skill Points. These points can be used to improve Archer's abilities within the game. Improved abilities will decrease the amount of time to hide in darkness, increase your armor and health effectiveness, handle gadgets and firearms more efficiently, make you carry bodies faster to catch an open in guard patrol or increase the likelihood that a search will result in a useful item before your enemies' body vanishes into nothingness. Credits Opening Credits Fox Interactive and Sierra Entertainment presents a game by Monolith Productions No One Lives Forever 2 Cate Archer is A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Starring Jen Taylor Ken Boynton David Scully Jock Blaney Todd Licea Deena Burke Andre Sogliuzzo John Armstrong John Patrick Lowrie Jeff Steitzer Gary Schwartz and introducing Terrance Sloggins Closing Credits * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way End Credits Cast of Characters Proponents * Cate Archer - UNITY Secret Agent * Magnus Armstrong - Agent Archer's friend * Bruno Lawrie - Temporary Director of UNITY * Dr. Schenker - UNITY Scientist * Santa - UNITY Gadget Maker * Isaac Barnes - US Government representative * Morgan Hawkins - US Army General * Isamu Hatori - UNITY Agent * Yamata - UNITY Agent * Kamal Khubchandani - Disillusioned H.A.R.M. employee * Mischa - Archer's pilot * Mr. Jones - Director of UNITY * Crazy Harij - Crazy old man in Calcutta Opponents * The Director - Head of H.A.R.M. * Dmitrij Volkov - H.A.R.M. Director of Executive Action * Isako - Head of the Katakuri Ninja Clan * Pierre the Mime King - Leader of the mime assassins * Anoop Banerjee - Head of the H.A.R.M. branch in India * Super Soldiers - Modified soldiers * H.A.R.M. Thugs * Man Crates * H.A.R.M. Bots * Soviet Army Soldiers * Evil Alliance Thugs * Calcutta Police Story For detailed briefings and encyclopedic breakdown, see No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions Single Player Missions The year is 1968 and UNITY has sent Cate Archer, the superspy from the first game, to Japan on assignment. She is tasked to photograph the occupants at an international crime convention. Unbeknownst to Archer, The Director is expecting her and has assigned his ninja assassin Isako to kill her. Archer infiltrates Inotakimura to find Isamu Hatori. When she has tracked him down he informs her that the conference has moved. He guides her farther into town where the Fujioka estate is located. Archer sneaks her way past the Katakuri Ninja Clan and onto the estate grounds. There she is able to find an open window looking into The Director's room. After she snaps a picture with her Lipstick Spy Camera, an alarm goes off. Archer then finds herself in a fight with the ninjas as she works her way back to the waterfall at the edge of town. She arrives just in time to find Isako killing her partner, Yamata. Archer confronts Isako to find out who sent her. Isako rebuffs her attempts and stabs her with a Katana. Archer slumps to the ground while Isako uses a Smoke Bomb to disappear. Dmitrij Volkov, wrapped in a full body cast and moving around with the aid of a Mechanized Wheelchair, presses for more information on the death of Archer. Meanwhile, back at UNITY Headquarters, Mr. Jones is preparing to leave for his first proper vacation in fifteen years. A reluctant Bruno Lawrie is left in charge as temporary director. Dr. Otto Schenker arrives to deliver his report on Archer's recovery. The UNITY Intercept Team was able to retrieve the wounded Archer in time and get her to Tokyo. She has been spending the last two weeks recovering under the doctor's good eye. United States representatives Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins arrive at UNITY Headquarters to request an investigation into a Soviet secret weapons project known as Project: Omega. US Intelligence has information that the Soviets want to invade the island nation of Khios with Project: Omega. They believe that the information on this program can be found at a run-down Soviet Army military base in Siberia. Santa hires a pilot to fly Archer into Siberia where she can start her mission. First she has to sabotage the Communications Tower and the Power Station. She also sets explosives under a bridge. She then heads for a nearby Cabin and waits for dark to infiltrate the base. Now inside the military base, Archer sneaks past security guards, security cameras and electric fences. She works her way from the outer yard, through the old records building, past the inner yard and into the new records building. Once inside the new records building, Archer receives an additional mission to liquidate General Nikolai Zhukov. After dispatching the infamous general, Archer finds the M-9 Data Processing Unit and searches the central archive. There she is able to find that Project: Omega is the brainchild of her prior enemy, H.A.R.M. Alarms sound and H.A.R.M. thugs now join the hunt for Archer. Escaping through the night, Archer fights her way past the Soviet solders and H.A.R.M. thugs. The fruits of her earlier labors come in handy as various explosions at the fuel depot and front gate cover her escape. Using a Snowmobile, Archer rides past her pursuers back to the dacha where her pilot, Mischa, is hiding. Archer finds her pilot hiding and drunk on Vodka. She sobers him up with some Coffee and then secures the plane that H.A.R.M. is attempting to blow up. Once she secures the airplane, they take off for freedom. Volkov is furious that Archer is still alive. To calm himself down, he his having various H.A.R.M. thugs thrown into a torture device known as the Man-Handler. The Director dresses down Isako for failing in her mission and demands that she bring Archer's head back on a platter. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Archer reports on her findings. After finding no other leads to go on, Archer heads to Akron, Ohio to search the home of Melvin Blitzny. As a tornado threatens the town, Archer sneaks into the abandoned house. There she finds a Tape Recorder with audio diary entries from the double agent and the location of his "inner sanctum" in the basement. Within this location Archer finds a memo from Anoop Banerjee, the head of H.A.R.M.'s India branch. After she finds the memo, Isako's ninjas catch up to her and attack. Archer escapes the house and battles her way into a nearby mobile home trailer court. Isako runs into a double-wide mobile home trailer and Archer follows her. As the tornado pulls the home into the air, Archer and Isako continue to fight each other until Isako escapes. Archer wakes up back at UNITY Headquarters. Despite Dr. Schenker's advice to rest, Archer heads to The Drunken Scotsman. There she finds Magnus Armstrong involved in a barroom brawl. Archer convinces Armstrong to help her infiltrate the H.A.R.M. India branch. Armstrong calls his friend, Kamal Khubchandani who arranges to meet with them. As Archer his about to meet Kamal's contact, he is killed by a thrown dagger. The Calcutta Police come across the scene believing that Archer and Armstrong are somehow involved. Avoiding the police, Archer finds a message from Kamal asking for her help. He can't come out in public until blackmail photos taken by Evil Alliance are recovered. Archer is able to track these photos down and she meets up with Kamal. Upon his advice, Archer takes a Telephone Bug and plants it in the apartment of Balaji Malpani to find out the daily password to get into the complex. Once she has this information, she uses it to gain access to the H.A.R.M. India Headquarters. Once inside, she has to sneak past the guards to place another bug in the office of Anoop Banerjee. From this bug, she is able to find out about the recent conflicts between H.A.R.M. and Evil Alliance. To gain Banerjee's confidence, she offers to wreck the Evil Alliance operation. After returning from her successful mission, Banerjee hires her on the spot. Now that she has inside access, Kamal provides her with some clues on how to get into the basement vault where the Project: Omega information is stored. Once she is able to fight her way back to the street where Armstrong is waiting for her. Fighting their way through the streets of Calcutta, Archer and Armstrong become trapped by Pierre the Mime King. Before his trap can kill the duo, Archer is able to free them and the murderous Mimes attack. Armstrong gets trapped by some falling debris and Archer works her way around the building to free him. Once they are free in the courtyard, Armstrong uses his strength to force open some doors while Archer defends him from the Mimes. After overhearing a conversation between Pierre and Banerjee, Armstrong attempts to grab Pierre. As it turns out, the tall Pierre is actually an illusion created by the short mime riding a Unicycle. As he rides off Armstrong hops on a Tricycle with Archer on his back and they give chase. Unfortunately, Pierre escapes with the help of his Mimes. From the information they found in India, Archer and Armstrong travel to the Antarctica were H.A.R.M. has a secret base to develop the Project: Omega weapons program. However they find the base eerily quiet and abandoned. As Archer searches the interior of the base, she comes across a lot of damage and a dying scientist. He proclaims that she has to stop him just before he dies. Archer finds the plans for developing chemically altered Super Soldiers. As she finds the information, a rogue Super Soldier breaks through a wall and starts chasing her. This Super Soldier had not completed his conditioning due to his strong sense of family. He believes that Archer is his daughter, but he can't fully fight the programming and continues to chase her through the complex. Archer has to plant an explosive in order to get past a barricade, but Armstrong is caught in the debris. Armstrong is able to grab and hold the Super Soldier just as Mischa announces that many H.A.R.M. helicopters are coming. Armstrong convinces Archer to leave to stop the war before it's too late. Archer states that they will send help as she regretfully leaves. En route back to India, Archer calls Lawrie to let him know that H.A.R.M. is planing to use the Super Soldiers to punish the H.A.R.M. India Branch. She begs Lawrie to send an intercept team to rescue Armstrong. Upon arriving in India, Archer fights off the Super Soldiers while rescuing various civilians including Crazy Harij. As she is saving the last civilian, Kamal finds her and informs her that H.A.R.M. has Armstrong in custody. Luckily Kamal has news on where to find Armstrong. Archer delivers the information she has gathered on the Super Soldiers to Dr. Schenker back at UNITY Headquarters. Unfortunately he has left his glasses down in the cafeteria. Archer heads back to the cafe to retrieve the glasses, and meets General Hawkins and Isaac Barnes along the way. Before Archer can return with the lost glasses, Pierre's Mimes attack the building. Now Archer has to fight of the Mimes and disable the explosives they have set. After rescuing Dr. Schenker they look over the material. The good doctor believes he an come up with a solution to the soldiers but it will take some time. Archer states she will head out to rescue Armstrong. Unbeknownst to them, a telephone bug planted by Pierre allows him to overhear their plans. Using a Shark Mini-Sub, Archer is able to sneak aboard the secret H.A.R.M. Underwater Base in the Aegean Sea. Slipping past the H.A.R.M. guards and the electronic H.A.R.M. Bots, Archer is able to get into the computer main frame and find out where they are keeping Armstrong. Working her way to the lower levels she enters the laboratories where H.A.R.M. is attempting to turn Armstrong into a Super Soldier and re-program the rogue Super Soldier recaptured from the Antarctica base. A shocked Armstrong is happy to see Archer. But before she can release him, Pierre and his Mimes attack. Archer is able to kill Pierre, who dies in an overly dramatic fashion, and free Armstrong. However at the same time the rogue Super Soldier is released and starts wrecking havoc on the underwater base. Archer and Armstrong escape and take separate routes to get up to the command deck. H.A.R.M. thugs are blocking her way as well as trying to find their own way to escape the seawater rushing in. Archer and Armstrong find The Director's executive escape pod and take several H.A.R.M. thugs with them. However the pod's release mechanism is stuck so Armstrong has to swim into the water and manually release it. After freeing the pod, he swims for the surface. Before the escape pod can get very far, it is overtaken by the H.A.R.M. Super Secret Submarine. The rogue Super Soldier is seen escaping the underwater base. Dr. Schenker has completed his Anti-Super Soldier Serum. Lawrie and Barnes are wondering how they are going to defend the island nation of Khios from the Super Solders without putting troops on the island (such an act would result in retaliation from the Soviet Union). Armstrong then walks in and volunteers to help out with the fight. Meanwhile, H.A.R.M. has taken Archer back to their underground headquarters in Japan and are threatening to throw her into the Man-Handler. Before the elaborate death trap can do Archer in, it overheats and allows her to escape. Archer then fights of waves of H.A.R.M. thugs as she tries to sabotage the base. Before she can exit the underground base, she is confronted by the wheelchair bound Volkov. As they duel over a lake of artificial molten lava, Archer is able to defeat Volkov once more, who falls into the fiery chasm below. Archer then proceeds to the surface, only to bump into Isako. Honor-bound to complete her mission, she attacks. Archer is able to fight off Isako and her ninjas. The Director appears and decides to eliminate the disappointing Isako, but before he can pull the trigger, Archer throws a Shuriken disarming him in the process. Isako proclaims that she now has a life debt to Archer. She releases Isako upon a promise to stop trying to kill her. Using their Super Secret Submarine, H.A.R.M. slips past the NATO blockade. As they begin landing troops on Khios, Archer arrives by jet and joins Armstrong already on the island. General Hawkins is eagerly awaiting for any sign of Soviet involvement in the invasion so he can launch nukes at Moscow. Armstrong is instructed to guard the Khios flag while Archer devises a plan to take care of the submarine and the H.A.R.M. troops. Using explosives, Archer is able to sink the submarine. Dr. Schenker's anti-Super Soldier serum arrives by air drop and Archer makes use of it to destroy the Super Soldiers. Before she can vanquish the last one, The Director is able to raise the Soviet flag over the island. A gleeful Hawkins launches the first missile. Archer is confronted with a Laser wielding Super Soldier lieutenant while Armstrong knocks out The Director and replaces the Khios flag. Archer was able to shut down the lieutenant, but was wounded in the process. Suddenly the rogue Super Soldier arrives and sees the launching missile. Believing he is saving his daughter, the rogue Super Soldier takes the lieutenant's laser and uses it to destroy the missile. A shocked General Hawkins bursts into tears. Believing himself to be a danger, the rogue Super Soldier throws himself off of a cliff to his death below. A defeated Director makes it back to his headquarters in Japan. After taking one more call from his Mother, a very much alive Volkov rolls in and announces he is quitting H.A.R.M. Scene fades as Director yells in frustration and anger behind him. Cooperative Missions Mission 1- The Rescue: The UNITY Intercept Team must fight Ninjas in the streets of Inotakimura to get to the wounded Cate Archer. Once they find her, they must bring her back to the extraction point so they can bring her to Tokyo. Mission 2- The Super Computer: Once Archer has been able to extract the information on Project: Omega from the computer located at the Soviet base in Siberia, the Unity Intercept Team is sent in to destroy the computer once and for all. Mission 3- The Setup: Before Archer arrives in Calcutta, the UNITY Intercept Team must track down and photograph Balaji Malpani. Mission 4- Sweep and Clear: The UNITY Intercept Team is sent to the H.A.R.M. base located in the Antarctica in an attempt to rescue Magnus Armstrong. As they sweep through the complex, they observe H.A.R.M. helicopters taking off with Armstrong and the rogue Super Soldier in tow. Bruno Lawrie has explosives airdropped in and the team uses them to destroy the base. Mission 5- Mime to Kill: After Archer leaves to rescue Armstrong, more Mimes attack the UNITY Headquarters. Lawrie gives the UNITY Intercept Team instructions to clear out the Mimes and rescue any hostages. Trivia * Mission: Save the World from H.A.R.M. was a fictional letter (in the form of a press release) asking Cate Archer to save the world once again. * In NOLF1, the player could select their weapons and equipment before each mission. This is no longer an option in NOLF2. * Archer's new signature pistol is McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun. She seem to lost her legacy Petri .38 Airweight Revolver and other pistol variants from the first game. * Most high grade weapons come as they are, in a compact state and they have no options to unlock upgrades for a scope and silencer by finding them in the levels like previous game. * Unlike NOLF1, there is no setting to toggle the fading of bodies in the Game section of the Options menu, as it is now possible to move bodies to concealed locations. Both Archer and her opponents an make use of Body Remover. * Some feminine deadly cosmetic equipment such as Lipstick Explosives and Barrette, not completely removed from the game but replaced by plain Frag Grenades and Nail Clipper Lock Pick. Cosmetic equipment returned at the form of Mascara Stun Gun and Lipstick Spy Camera. * From the first game Bacalov Corrector and M79 Grenade Launcher are removed but as a substitute of Briefcase Rocket Launcher another explosive projectile weapon added to the game named Micromissile Launcher. * Archer's new Code Breaker seem to work wireless and not require any such physical contact for brute forcing a code panel or decrypting a message. * Archer can search enemies that are knocked out unconscious or killed. She can also search various drawers, cabinets and filing cabinets. These searches can result in intelligence items, weapons and Random items. * Archer can now lean right or left to peek through doorways, corners, windows and any opening she sees fit. She can also shoot while in that position. * When configuring the game controls, assigning an action to either of the Shift buttons does not specify whether the left or right Shift key is responsible for the action. * Some names in voice cast such as Jen Taylor, Gary Schwartz and John Patrick Lowrie also worked with Valve Software and Microsoft Studios to voice video game characters besides doing screenplays. Bugs * Mass stack of enemy bodies may cause engine to struggle with rendering and can crash the game in short notice after creating visual texture glitches. Luckily at late levels most of the enemies self-vanish once they die. However most of the early level enemies decide to use a body remover right away once they find a dead body instead of alarming the whole base. This must be a design oversight on developers' side. * The door of the vault in Scene 1 of Chapter 8 The Vault may get stuck due to issues unknown, unless you shoot at it in the right angle. This may take a few tries and reloading a previous save states to perform it right. * With GPU acceleration of modern systems, Scene 4 The Getaway from Mission 8 become unable to be completed by usual means. When synchronization is an issue, after Armstrong says he got winded up, a few turns ahead he gets stuck in front of the big district gate where scene supposed to end. Also Pierre will slowdown visibly, eventually get stuck or stray away from his usual waypoint based pathfinding instead of leading ahead and taking the last turn at the end. ** Problem only said to alleviate if you activate Vsync from Display options or somewhat disable video card drivers to be used in NOLF2 so game synchronizes with onboard graphics card if mainboard have one. Publications/Promotions * NOLF2 fansite kit * Mission: Save the World from H.A.R.M. * No One Lives Forever 2 Prima's Official Strategy Guide Accolades * Gamespy named NOLF2 "Game of the Year". * The Computer Gaming Magazine editors named NOLF2 best computer game of 2002 (along with Battlefield 1942). This magazine also awarded "Best AI", "Best Writing" and "Best Music" for 2002 games. * NOLF2 won a Satellite Award for Interactive Media in 2003 for Outstanding Execution of a Gaming Concept. * PC Gamer nominated NOLF2 for "2002 Best Action Game" award. * Computer Gaming World nominated NOLF 2 for "Action Game of the Year" award. * NOLF2 was nominated for a Game Developers Choice Award for Excellence in Writing. * The book, 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die, (October 2010, ISBN 978-0-7893-2090-2, Publisher: Universe Publishing) has NOLF2 listed. Release Information Publication Dates * Australia ** Windows- February 20, 2004 * Canada ** Windows- September 30, 2002 * Denmark ** Windows- August 12, 2005 * Finland ** Windows- August 12, 2005 * France ** Windows- December 12, 2002 * Germany ** Windows- October 18, 2002 * Japan ** Windows- March 7, 2003 * Norway ** Windows- August 12, 2005 * Russia ** Windows- October, 2002 * Sweden ** Windows- August 12, 2005 * United Kingdom ** Windows-October 18, 2002 * United States ** Windows- September 30, 2002 ** Macintosh- October 2003 Patch Dates * Version 1.1 Patch- October 3, 2002 * Version 1.2 Patch- November 25, 2002 * Version 1.3 Patch- March 12, 2003 Gallery NOLF 2.jpg NOLF2 BoxInsideCover.jpg NOLF2 BoxInsideCover2.jpg NOLF2 CD1.jpg NOLF2 CD2.jpg NOLF2 TitleScreen.jpg NOLF2 Menu.jpg NOLF2Wallpaper.jpg NOLF2WallpaperCateArcher.jpg NOLF2WallpaperDark.jpg 72041 cate.jpg NOLF 2 2.jpg NOLF2StrategyGuideCover.jpg NOLF2StrategyGuideBack.jpg Video No One Lives Forever 2 trailer No One Lives Forever 2 final trailer External links * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way on Wikipedia * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way on IMDB * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way on MobyGames * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way on PCGamingWiki Category:Games